AlphIOh Eps 1 7
by PharaohAlpha
Summary: The hit " Alph-I-Oh " series from Edo's List is now on FanFiction.Net !


I know Kavik has done some mean things to you, so here is payback! *This will  
  
be my new Alpha-I-oh series. Forgot the toher ones, except the good ones ;P  
  
Kavik: Where am I?  
  
Alpha: Here.  
  
Kavik: Here where?  
  
Alpha: Here as in no asking questions.  
  
*McDonald(Notices there is no "s" at the end?) Appears*  
  
Kavik: Oooohhhhh! McDonald! *Runs inside*  
  
Alpha: May I take your order ?  
  
Kavik: Hey!! AREN't you--  
  
Alpha: No.  
  
Kavik: Oh, ok. Ok...I want a Big Mac. Because, I am allergic to hamburgers,  
  
but not cheeseburgers :) But I still want a big mac.  
  
Alpha: How about a cheeseburger with no cheese, its on sale!  
  
Kavik: OK! Wait...isn't that a hamburger!!?  
  
Alpha: Just watch.. *Poof, and another Alpha walks in*  
  
Alpha1: May I take your order?  
  
Alpha2: I would like a cheeseburger with no cheese.  
  
San: *Pops in* HI MOM! *Pops out*  
  
Alpha1: Then you want a hamburger.  
  
Alpha2: No, I want a cheeseburger with no cheese.Alright, alright. Look, make  
  
a cheeseburger, take off the cheese and..don't put it in the package!  
  
Alpha1: Alright, so thats a fry and soda?  
  
Alpha2: What? Whats your name?  
  
Alpha1: Alpha.  
  
Alpha2: Let me speak to the superviser.  
  
Alpha1: I am the supervisor. You know what, I don't like your attitude.  
  
Alpha2: Bah! I WASN'T HUNGRY ANYWAY! *Poof*  
  
Alpha: Ok, Kavik?  
  
Kavik: @_@  
  
Alpha: Kavik......? OH MY GOD CALL THE AMBULENCE!  
  
Ambulence: WEE-YOU WEE-YOU WEE-YOU!  
  
Blades: *Comes out* HOLY TA-MOLEY! WHAT HAPPENED!?!  
  
Alpha: I don't know ¬_¬  
  
Blades: *Takes out those things.* CLEAR! *Puts things on chest* HOLY  
  
TA-MOLEY! ARE YOU TIRED, KAVIK!?  
  
Kavik: No..  
  
Blades: Stressed?  
  
Kavik: No...  
  
Blades: Hungry?  
  
Kavik: Well, yeah, maybe a little, but--  
  
Blades: HOLY-TA-MOLEY! GIVE THE KID FOOD! HES STARVING!  
  
Kavik: No, WAI--  
  
JokeZ: *Comes out with BIG muscles and straps Kavik to a chair and stuffs 24  
  
1/2 pizzas down his throat*  
  
Kavik: *Choking and turns blue*  
  
Blades: HOLY-TAMOLEY! THE KID IS CHOKING! SAVE HIM!  
  
JokeZ: *Squeezes him in the stomach*  
  
Kavik: *Hard pepporoni shoots out of his mouth so fast, friction heats it up*  
  
San: *Pops in* Hi, MO--HUH?! *Gets popped in the eye with the pepporoni and  
  
falls down*  
  
Blades: HOLY-TA-MOLEY! PUT THEM INTHE AMBULENCE!  
  
Ambulence: WEE-YOU WEE-YOU WEE-YOU! *Drives away*  
  
Kavik: *Rolls himself in a ball and acts tramatized.*  
  
Joey: *Looks at Kavik* Who dat? Who dat?  
  
Alpha: Dat Kavik.  
  
Joey: Oh.....SERNETIY! YUGI! KAIBA! SAN! BLADEs! JOKEZ! ALPHA! TEA! TRISTEN!  
  
YODUH! SHADI! MAI! MARIK! BAKURA! AND ALL THE OTHER PEOPLE IN ALL OF THESE  
  
YUGIOH FAN STORIES ON EDO LIST!  
  
ALL: *APPEAR* What!?  
  
Joey: LETS HAVE A KING OF THE RING MATCH! ALL THE PEOPLE WHO LOSE GO TO THE  
  
SHADOW REALM!  
  
ALL: OK!  
  
ALL(But Kavik) : *Jumps on Kavik*  
  
Kavik: *Poofed to the shadow realm*  
  
Joey: LET THE KING OF THE WORLD BEGIN!  
  
~~End~~  
  
Don't go away for Alph-I-Oh Ep.2, coming soon!  
  
Previously...on Alph-I-Oh!: San: *Pops in* HI MOM! *Pops out*   
  
Blades: *Comes out* HOLY TA-MOLEY! WHAT HAPPENED!?!  
  
San: *Pops in* Hi, MO--HUH?! *Gets popped in the eye with the pepporoni and  
  
falls down*  
  
Joey: LET THE KING OF THE WORLD BEGIN!  
  
Ep.2:~~~~~~~ ALL: *Kicks, punches, and all that good stuff* :) *Noa's Theme Song* ALL: *Stop* ??? Noa: HahahahahH! ALL: NOA!? Noa: Yes, me! Yugi: HRR! What do you want ? Noa: First, we'll get Kavik back! *Hacks into Alpha's computer to make Alpha type this:* Alpha: *Brings Kavik Back* Alpha: HEY! Noa: HAHAHAH! Now, go to my virtual world! *Brings everyone to his virtual world* Alpha: What do you want with us?!?! Noa: WE ARE PLAY A LITTLE GAME OF.... Kavik: GAME!?!?!? WEE!!! JokeZ: -_-' Noa: Shut your mouth! We are playing a little trivia game! *Snaps finger and stands appear under everyone and a big red button.* Now, I will ask you questions, if you want to answer, press your red button. If you get them wrong, I press my button, and the floor beneath you breaks, and you get sent to the shadow realm! BUAHAHAHHA! Alpha: THATS MY LINE! Noa: Beh. Noa: LETS MEET OUR CONTENSTANTS! Noa: Marik! Marik: Feh. Noa: Bakura! Bakura: I am so happy to be here, and to have fun with all my friends! Noa: JOEY! Joey: I gonna show dat little fool Noa who da top dawg 'round these parts'. Noa: Serentiy! Serentiy: YOU CAN DO IT BIG BROTHER! Noa: Yugi! Yugi: HRR! I....MUST....STOP....NOA! Noa: Alpha! Alpha: Fool! Noa: Mai! Mai: Tough Guy! Noa: SAN! San: Mai is SOOOOOOOOOOOO burnin' hot Noa: Blades! Blades: Noa: Kavik! Kavik: WEEE GAMEZ!! Noa: JokeZ! Jokez: .... Noa:......AND........KAIBA! Kaiba: YOU SLIME I WILL DEFEAT YOU AND REGAIN MY TITLE AS NUMBER ONE DUELIST! Noa: Now, the last person remainging will duel me, and if he wins, he will save his friends, and if he doesn't I WIN!!! BUAHAHAH! Noa: Now lets start! Noa: Mai, who was the first person to actually go ALL THE WAY with you!? Mai: Thats easy, SAN! Noa: DING DING DING! Now, Marik, at the end of the battle city series, who wins the millenium puzzle!?! Marik: Me! Noa: EHHHHHH! WRONG! *Pushes his big red button, and the floor under Marik breaks and Marik gets bannished to the shadow realm * Noa: Bakura, Do you like Yugi as a boyfriend ? Bakura: Of course not, silly goose! Noa: EHHHHHHH! WRONG! *Pushes his big red button, and the floor under Bakura breaks and Bakura gets bannished to the shadow realm * Noa: Kavik, how old do I look? Kavik: Uhh..................... Noa: EHHH!!! WRONG! Pushes his big red button, and the floor under Kavik breaks and Kavik gets bannished to the shadow realm * Noa: San, how old do I look? San: Um, 12? Noa: DING DING DING! RIIIIGHHTTTT! San: -_o Noa: JokeZ, who was the paramedic in Alph-i-oh Episdoe 1!?! JokeZ: Blades! Noa: RIIIIIIIIGHHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!! Noa: Kaiba, who is your mother? Kaiba: I DONT KNOW! Noa: WRONG! Pushes his big red button, and the floor under Kaiba breaks and Kaiba gets bannished to the shadow realm * Noa: Serentiy, what color are my tighty whities? Serentiy: White? Noa: WRONG!! THEY ARE BLUE! Pushes his big red button, and the floor under Serentiy breaks and Serentiy gets bannished to the shadow realm * Noa: Ok, we have 6 people left! Yugi, Alpha, Mai, JokeZ, Joey, and Blades! Noa: Ok, Joey! Who is da top dawg 'round here?? Joey: Mwa, of course! Noa: WRONG! Pushes his big red button, and the floor under Joey breaks and Joey gets bannished to the shadow realm * Noa: Yugi, why do you always say HRR! ? Yugi: Heh! Thats because...-- Noa: wrong!!!!!! Pushes his big red button, and the floor under Yugi breaks and Yugi gets bannished to the shadow realm * Noa: Ok, lets meet our four finalists! Noa: Alpha, Mai, JokeZ, and Blades! Noa: Ok, Alpha, who created this story? Alpha: Me? Noa: RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Noa: Ok, Mai, who is your father? Mai: I..I don't know.. Noa: WRONG! Pushes his big red button, and the floor under Mai breaks and Mai gets bannished to the shadow realm * Noa: Blades, what Did I eat my last night? Blades: Tuna?  
  
Noa: RIIIGHT!!! Noa: Ok, JokeZ, am I stupid? JokeZ: NO... Noa: WRONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pushes his big red button, and the floor under JokeZ breaks and JOKEZ gets bannished to the shadow realm * Noa: Ok, we have two finalists, and they duel it out to see who duels me! Blades & Alpha: *Look at eachother and exchange glances* Alpha: Aight Blades, here we go. Blades: Yes. Alpha & Blades: *Duel disks and their decks appear on their hands* Noa: START! ~ End Watch Alph-I-Oh next time to see Alpha and Blades duke it out, so long, it takes up a whole episode! ~Alpha P.S. Rate outta 10, please, thanks :) – Perviously, on Alph-I-Oh!  
  
*Noa's Theme Song*  
  
Noa: HAHAHAH! Now, go to my virtual world! *Brings everyone to his virtual  
  
world*  
  
Noa: Shut your mouth! We are playing a little trivia game! *Snaps finger and  
  
stands appear under everyone and a big red button.* Now, I will ask you  
  
questions, if you want to answer, press your red button. If you get them wrong, I  
  
press my button, and the floor beneath you breaks, and you get sent to the  
  
shadow realm! BUAHAHAHHA!  
  
Alpha & Blades: *Duel disks and their decks appear on their hands*  
  
Noa: START  
  
Ep. 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alpha: I summon................Kuriboh, in attack mode, and play one two  
  
cards face down!  
  
Blades: I summon vorse raider, in attack mode! Attack his kuriboh!  
  
Alpha: Activate mask of weakness and shield and sword!  
  
Blades: No! Both of our monsters are gone!  
  
Alpha: I play monster reborn and take your vorse raider!!!!!  
  
Final: I'm late!!!!!  
  
Alpha: -_-'  
  
Noa: Who the *@#! are you?  
  
Final: Grr.....I guess I'll watch!  
  
Alpha: Then I sacrifice your vorse raider for Jinzo! ATTACK HIS LIFE POINTS  
  
DIRECTLY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blades: *Get hit with blast and life points drop to 1600*  
  
Akumu: I'll watch too.....  
  
Alpha: ?  
  
Blades: My move! I play raigeki! Then I summon Gemini Elf! Attack his LPP  
  
directly!  
  
Alpha: *Gets hit with blast and life points drop to 2100*  
  
Alpha: Ok! I sumon thousand eyes idol in attack mode, and play 2 cards face  
  
down!  
  
Blades: I play 4 cards face down and play harpie's feather duster!  
  
Alpha: Activate Gryhpon wing*  
  
Blades: No! *M/t's destroyed*  
  
Blades: I summon headless knight! Attack his idol!  
  
Alpha: Activate Quick Ritual! It lets ritual summon a monster and fuse it  
  
with another monster on my side of the field! I summon relinquished and fuse it  
  
with my idol to make....THOUSAND EYES RESTRICT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blades: NO!  
  
Alpha: YES! TAKE HIS KNIGHT!  
  
Alpha: Attack his life points directly!  
  
Blades: *Gets hit with blast and life points drop to 150*  
  
Blades: I play swords of revealing light!  
  
Alpha: Ok! I summon The fogiving maiden it attack mode!  
  
Blades: I play one monster om defense!  
  
Alpha: I summon Another forgiving maiden!  
  
Blades: I play another monster face down and set 2 cards face down!  
  
Alpha: Now your swords are gone! Now, I sacrifice one of my maidens for Marie  
  
the fallen one! Then I activate polymerization...to fuse them  
  
into..........St. Joan!!!! Now...... ATTACK HEADLESS KNIGHT!  
  
Blades: Activate magic cylinder!  
  
Alpha: NO! *Life points drop to 650*  
  
Alpha: St. Joan! Attack!  
  
Blades: Activate Negate attack!  
  
Alpha: Grr....Go!  
  
Blades: I activate de fusion! Then I play soul exchange to sacrifice your two  
  
monsters for blue eyes white dragon!  
  
Alpha; No no no no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blades: Your finished, Alpha! BLUE EYES....ATTACK!!!!!  
  
Alpha: AHHH!!!!!!  
  
~~~To be Continued~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Alpha  
  
Previously, on Alph-I-Oh! : Alpha: Activate mask of weakness and shield and sword! Final: I'm late!!!!!  
  
Blades: *Get hit with blast and life points drop to 1600* Akumu: I'll watch too.....  
  
Alpha: NO! *Life points drop to 650*   
  
Blades: Your finished, Alpha! BLUE EYES....ATTACK!!!!!  
  
Alpha: AHHH!!!!!! Ep. 4~~~~~~~~ Alpha: AHHH!!!!!! *Smoke* Blades: *Turns to Noa* Now, you will play for making my friends go to the shadow realm! Noa: HAHAHA! WRONG! *Points in the direction where Alpha was* Blades: Wha-What? I-I finished you off!!!!! Alpha: *Grinning* Hahahah! I activated this! Quick Resurrection! I discard this card from my hand to takes two cards from my deck! I choose Nutrient Z and Magical Hat! *Alpha: 1250 Blades: 150* Alpha: Ookazi!! Blades: NOO!! THATS CHEAP!! Alpha: LOL! Just joking :) Blades: o_o Alpha: Activate paralyzing potion on blue eyes! Now, I play one monster in defense! Blades: Headless knight, in attack mode! Alpha: Germ infection on blue eyes! Blades: Grr....I summon Mammoth Graveyard! Alpha: My move! *Blue eyes attack drops to 2700* I play one more card face down, and I play another monster in defense! Blades: Mammoth and headless knight! Go to the grave for my blue eyes white dragon! *Summons another blue eyes* Attack his monster blue eyes white dragon! Alpha: * La jinn gets destroyed* My move! *Blue eyes attack drops to 2400* Now, I sacrifcice my face down, portraits secret for summoned skull! Attack his blue eyes! Blades: *Blue eyes is destroyed and loses 100 LP* *Life points drop to 50*' Blades: Activate mystical space typhoon on your second face down card* Alpha: You destroyed my mirror force. Blades: I summon vorse raider!! Blue eyes, attack his Summoned skull! Alpha: *S.S. is destroyed, and LP drop to 750* Blades: Now, vorse raider, attack his LP directly and end this duel once and for all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! c Blades: Wha-What does that do!? Alpha: I can either redirect the attack towards you, or me! Blades:.... Alpha: Do you really want to duel Noa, or should I? Blades: I..I dunno.. Alpha: ... -End-------- Should Alpha redirect the attack toward Blades LP, or his own? Send your votes to DMAlpha12@aol.com ! Please rate, and give comments, Also, tell me If I shuld continue this series, or cut it short. Thanks -P.S.- DMAlpha12@aol.com is only open for your votes :) Thanks ~Alpha   
  
The votes are in, and here is how it will contiune by the number of votes. :  
  
Previously..on Alph-I-Oh!:  
  
Blades: *Turns to Noa* Now, you will play for making my friends go to the  
  
shadow realm!  
  
Noa: HAHAHA! WRONG! *Points in the direction where Alpha was*  
  
Alpha: * La jinn gets destroyed* My move! *Blue eyes attack drops to 2400*  
  
Now, I sacrifcice my face down, portraits secret for summoned skull! Attack his  
  
blue eyes!  
  
Alpha: Activate Mirror of Llnuet!!!! (Loo-Net)  
  
Alpha: I can either redirect the attack towards you, or me  
  
Alpha: Do you really want to duel Noa, or should I?  
  
--------Ep.4.5-------------  
  
Alpha: Grr....OK! MIRROR OF LLUNET!!!! DIRECT THE ATTACK TOWARDS  
  
BLADES......NOW!!!!!!!!  
  
Mirror-Of-Llunet: *Creaking Noise, and a big beam hits blades*  
  
Blades: *Gets hit and life points drop to Zero. *  
  
Alpha: Blades..Im..sorry.  
  
Blades: Ill kill you one day, BiSh!!!!!!!!!! But for now...  
  
Alpha: ....  
  
Noa:....  
  
Blades: Kill Noa first.  
  
Alpha: Sure thing :)  
  
Blades* Floor underneath him cracks and he falls into the shadow realm*  
  
Noa: ok, so we can duel only one on one, I will send Akumu and Final to the  
  
shadow realm also! AHAHHAAHAHAHAH!  
  
Alpha: Sicko! * Goes over to the hole where Blades Fell* Everyone down there,  
  
I will defeat Noa to bring you back !!!  
  
Noa: Bye Bye, Akumu and Final!  
  
Akumu & Final: Floor underneath them cracks, and they fall in the shadow  
  
realm*  
  
Alpha: Lets get this duel started!  
  
Noa: Gladly...AAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
~~~~~~~~T-o-B-e-C-o-n-t-i-n-u-e-d~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
See Alph-I-Oh Ep5, coming soon!  
  
Note: There isn't much humor in this one, but lots of heavy dueling, and Note2: I said not MUCH humor :) Note3: The ideas and riendship are good- This is one of my best episodes yet :P - ---------------------~------------------------------~----------------------- ------------------------~--------------------------- Previously, on Alph-I-Oh.: Alpha: Grr....OK! MIRROR OF LLUNET!!!! DIRECT THE ATTACK TOWARDS Mirror-Of-Llunet: *Creaking Noise, and a big beam hits blades*  
  
Blades: *Gets hit and life points drop to Zero. *  
  
Akumu & Final: Floor underneath them cracks, and they fall in the shadow  
  
Alpha: Lets get this duel started! Noa: Gladly...AAHAHAHAHAHAH ~~~Ep. 5~~~ Alpha: I go first! Noa: Whatever. Pick your deckmaster,mine shall be Shinato's Ark! Alpha: Mine is...The Shadow Dweller! Alpha: *Draws and when he draws it looks like a ghost of Blades is drawing also at the same time as Alpha* I summon Moogle! And I play two two cards face down!* Noa: Such a weak card! I draw! Alpha: Time Seal! Noa: GRR! No matter; You see, because I summon, Inabo White rabbit! Next, I play Spring of Rebirth! Inabo white rabbit, attack his life points directly! Alpha: *Gets hit with blast and life points drop to 3300* My move! I draw! *Noa's lifepoints rise to 4500** When he draws, it looks like a ghost of Kaiba is drawing at the same time* I will save my blue eyes for later....Thanks Kaiba ; YOu may be retarded, but you come in handy :) . I summon Moogle General by sacrificing my first moogle! then with moogle general's effect, I get 4 moogle tokens on the field! Moogle General, Attack his life points directly! [ 2100/550 ]  
  
Noa: *Gets hit with blast and life points drop to 2400* Alpha: Now, all four of my moogle tokens, attack his life points!(* [100/100] A piece) Noa: *Life points drop to 2000* Noa: My turn! I summon Inaba White Rabbit! Then I attack your life points directly! Alpha:*Life points drop to 2600* Noa: Then, I remove your first moogle from my ship to raise my life points, and thanks to my spring of rebirth, when my white rabbit returns to my hand, I gain yet another, 500 life points! *Lifepoints rise to 3000* Alpha: I draw! *When he draws, it looks like yugi is drawing at the same time as him. *Thinks to self :YES, Dark Magican girl!* Moogle general and my four moogles, ATTACK! Noa: *Gets hit anfd life points drop to 500* Noa: My turn! I play Raigeki! Leaving your life points wide open! Alpha: No! Noa: Then I remove your five monsters from play to raise my life points by 2500! *Life points rise to 3000* Then, I play...one card face down, and I summon, Inaba white rabbit! Attack his life points directly! Alpha: *Life points drop to 1900* Then, I gain 500 Lp from letting my rabbit back to my hand, where it belongs! *Life points rise to 3500* Alpha: OK! I draw! *When he draws, it looks af if serentiy is drawing too* Ok, I set one monster and play one card face down! Noa: Activate bad Reaction to Simochi!! Alpha: Ok..GO! Noa: I activate, Rain of mercy, I gain 1000 Lp, but you lose them! *Life points rise to 4500* Alpha: *Life points drop to 900* Noa: HAHAHAHAHHA!, and once you draw, your life points will be gone! AAHAHAHAHAHAH! Alpha: No!!! If I lose...no one can defeat Noa...(Or contiune this series) This sucks..  
  
Noa:AHAHAHA! ~~~~~T-o-B-e-C-o-n-t-i-n-u-e-d~~~~~~~~~~~~~? Tune in for Alph-I-Oh Ep. 6, coming soon!   
  
Previously..on Alph-I-Oh!:   
  
Noa: Whatever. Pick your deckmaster,mine shall be Shinato's Ark! Alpha: Mine is...The Shadow Dweller! Alpha: *Draws and when he draws it looks like a ghost of Blades is drawing also at the same time as Alpha* I summon Moogle! And I play two two cards face down!* Noa: I activate, Rain of mercy, I gain 1000 Lp, but you lose them! *Life points rise to 4500* Alpha: No!!! If I lose...no one can defeat Noa...(Or contiune this series) This sucks..  
  
Noa:AHAHAHA! ~Ep.6~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Alpha: *Draws* Yes! I activate.....Edo lists Chance of Terror and Bloody Doom!!!!! Noa: Wha-What ? Alpha: I flip a coin, if heads, my standby phase is skipped, and i do not lose 1000 LP, and i get to draw cards for each person in the shadow realm! If tails, I lose. Heh. *Flips coin* Noa: o_o Alpha: Heads! ok, I draw one card for each person: Yugi's Spirit: Take this card! Serenity's Spirit: You can do it, Alpha! Marik's Spirit: Take this card and defeat that little shrimp. Kaiba's Spirit : You had better win with this card! San's Spirit: Take it! Humph! *Mimbles: Its your fault we are here anyway* Blade's Spirit: Here. Bakura: Here you guy, and might I say you look very good....-- Alpha: -_-' *Everyone in the shadow realm gives him one card from his deck* Noa: So many cards.....gr...What do you plan to do?!? Alpha: This! Activate final destiny!! I discard five cards! Now all the cards in the graveyard! I discard the cards blade and Marik gave me..to fuse Moogle and Dark Spirit, to summon Dark Moogle! [2500/1200]. Then, I discard the card Yugi gave me to summon Dark Magician! Then I summon the card Joey gave me to summon flame swordsman, then I use Polymerization, the card final gave me to fuse the flame swordsman and dark magician into........DARK FLARE KNIGHT![2100/1800] Then I play 5 cards face down! Noa: I play one card face down! Alpha: Ok, I summon....Dragon of Chaos and chance! Alpha: 900 Noa: 4500 Alpha: For the Dragon of Chaos and chance, I roll a die! If the result is 2 or below, I lose half my life points! If it is 4 or higher, I lose half my life points. If it is three, we both do! *Rolls die* 2! No I lose half my life points! *Life points drop to 450* Noa: AhAHAHAH! Your own monster has gone against you! Alpha: Now, I summon Ninja Khan! [1000/1000] Attack his life points! Noa: Activate Magic Cylinder, and you lose your life points!! Alpha: Wrong! Activate Mask of weakness! Now my monsters attack is 300! So my life points are now 150!! *Life points drop to 150* Noa: Fool! Alpha: Now, Dark Moogle, attack his life points directly! Noa: *Gets hit* *Life points drop to 2000* Alpha: Now, Dark Flare Knight, attack his life points directly!!!!! Noa: Shinato's Ark! Remove the 5 monsters from your ship and raise my life points by 2500! *Life points rise to 4500* *Gets hit with attack and life points drop to 2400* Ahahahahahahah! Noa: My turn! I summon Inaba White Rabbit! Alpha: Activate mirror force, destroying your Inaba White Rabbit! Noa: No!!! Oh well, I play two cards face down! Alpha: I summon Virtual Beast! [1800/500] Attack his life points, Dark Moogle! Noa: Activate Mirror of Llunet! Alpha: What?! HOW DID YOU GET THAT CAR--Activate deck master's special effect! Shadow dweller, dwell in, and bring back a monster to protect my life points!!!!! Noa: What!? Alpha: Hahahahah! When my life points are being attacked, I may take a mmonster from the graveyard and use it to protect my life points at the cost of 50 life points! *Life points drop to 100* Alpha: And now, its my turn!I will finish you off! Activate..Final Bout!!!!!! Noa: What does that do!? Alpha: We both discard our hands... Noa: Fine. *Discards hand* Alpha: *Discards hand* Now, we both draw 5 cards! And we pick one monster from our hand and summon it to the field! Noa: Ok, I summon Spirit Slayer! [3200/2000] Alpha: Then the two monsters battle, and the winner of that battle wins! Noa: AHAHAHHA! I will easily win! Alpha: *Looks at hand* I...I don't have a strong enough monster....I summon summoned Skull...... Noa: Spirit Slayer, attack!!!!!!!! Alpha: AHAHAHAHAH! I TRICKED YOU! ACTIVATE MASK OF WEAKNESS!! Noa: What!? They are equal attacks now! Alpha: Yes, and they will both die, and we do the same procedure over again until one of us wins! Noa: *Discards hand and draws 5 cards* Alpha: *Discards hand and draws 5 cards* Noa: I summon Spirit Maniuplator! [ 2300/1250 ] Alpha: I win! I summon Edo List Creatuer of Bloody terror and chaos of doom!!!!!!!!! [Contiunous/Continous] Alpha: Edo List Creatuer of Bloody terror and chaos of doom, Attack! Noa: NO!!!!!! *Loses* Alpha: Now release my friends! Noa: *Releases them* ALL: GET NOA!! Noa: *runs away * AHHHH!!!!!!! ~To be Contiuned~  
  
Previosuly..On Alph-I-Oh! :  
  
Alpha: *Draws* Yes! I activate.....Edo lists Chance of Terror and Bloody Doom!!!!!  
  
Alpha: I flip a coin, if heads, my standby phase is skipped, and i do not lose 1000 LP, and i get to draw cards for each person in the shadow realm! If tails, I lose. Heh. *Flips coin  
  
Alpha: Now, Dark Moogle, attack his life points directly!  
  
Alpha: AHAHAHAHAH! I TRICKED YOU! ACTIVATE MASK OF WEAKNESS!!  
  
Noa: NO!!!!!! *Loses* Alpha: Now release my friends! Noa: *Releases them* ALL: GET NOA!! Noa: *runs away * AHHHH!!!!!!! ~~~~Episode 7~~~~~  
  
1 Month Later...  
  
Alpha: *Walks In* Hey...um....wheres Noa?  
  
Kavik: *Points to table*  
  
Alpha:* Looks and sees bones and "ketchup" all over it* -_-' I TOLD YOU BRING HIM TO THE TORTUE ROOM!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kavik: I was hungry...  
  
Alpha: HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A BODY!  
  
Kavik: No wonder he didn't taste like anything..  
  
Alpha: I am BEWWY BEWWY MAD.....So.........* waves hand and kavik starts disappearing as if an eraser is deleting him *  
  
Kavik: NOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
San: ...  
  
Blades: .... Alpha: What?  
  
Dark Rabbit cartoony bunny rabbit thingamagigger appears *  
  
Alpha: ...?  
  
ALL: ...?  
  
Pegasus: Hi there, little ones!  
  
Alpha: * Does that anime fall *  
  
Akumu : What do YOU want....  
  
Final: ...  
  
Pegasus: I will host a tournament between all of you guys and the two finalists get to double duel agains me and my Dark Rabbit, and the losers lose their soul! * Thinks to himself: Little do they know..my rabbit has no soul......BUAHAHHAHA!!  
  
Alpha: Hey, uh, peggy....um....remember...I am....the......creator.....so....um..................I know what you just thought...  
  
Pegasus: NOO!!!!!!  
  
~To be Continued  
  
P.S. – I just made this my 7th Episode, because I didn't want you guys to think that I stopped making the series...so..bye :P  
  
P.P.S. – All feedback may be sent to alpha_0142@yahoo.com  
  
Thanks.  
  
~Alpha 


End file.
